1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerator, and in particular to an apparatus and a method for controlling a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerator with a stepping motor valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a refrigerating apparatus adjusts a temperature by controlling a high temperature-high pressure refrigerant circulating in a refrigerating cycle of the refrigerating apparatus itself. Herein, the refrigerating apparatus can be a refrigerator and an air conditioner, etc.
Hereinafter, a refrigerator in accordance with the prior art will now be described with reference to the accompanying FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerator in accordance with the prior art.
As depicted in FIG. 1, a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerator in accordance with the prior art includes a compressor 11 compressing a refrigerant, a condenser 12 radiating heat of the refrigerant compressed in the compressor 11, a drier 13 installed at the condenser 12 and removing moisture from the refrigerant, a refrigerant pipe connected to the drier 13, a first and a second solenoid valves 14, 15 connected to the refrigerant pipe and adjusting opening and shutting of the refrigerant pipe, a first and a second expansion valves 16, 17 separately connected to the first and the second solenoid valves 14, 15 and depressing the refrigerant discharged from the first and the second solenoid valves14, 15, and a first and a second evaporators 18, 19 separately connected to the first and the second expansion valves 16, 17 and generating cold air in order to absorb heat of a foodstuff preserved in a chilling chamber or a freezing chamber. Herein, the first and the second evaporators 18, 19 are connected to the compressor 11 through the refrigerant pipe. In more detail, the refrigerant cycle in accordance with the prior art is constructed in the order of the compressor 111 the condenser 12  less than the drier 13xe2x86x92the first and the second expansion valves 16, 17xe2x86x92the first and the second evaporators 18, 19xe2x86x92the compressor 11. In addition, the compressor 11, the condenser 12, the drier 13, the first and the second expansion valves 16, 17, the first and the second evaporator 18, 19, and the compressor 11 are connected through the refrigerant pipes.
In the meantime, when a plurality of the first and the second evaporators 18, 19 are installed in the refrigerator, it is possible to control supply of the cold air inside the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber. In more detail, a refrigerating cycle can be constructed in the order of the compressor 11 the condenser 12xe2x86x92the drier 13xe2x86x92the first expansion valves 16xe2x86x92the first evaporator 18xe2x86x92the compressor 11 or the compressor 11xe2x86x92the condenser 12xe2x86x92the drier 13xe2x86x92the second expansion valve 17xe2x86x92the second evaporator 19xe2x86x92the compressor 11 or the compressor 11 the condenser 12xe2x86x92the first and the second expansion valves 16, 17xe2x86x92the first and the second evaporators 18, 19xe2x86x92the compressor 11 in accordance with opening and shutting operations of the first and the second solenoids valves 14, 15.
Accordingly, if a structure constructed with the first solenoid valve 14, the first expansion valve 16 and the first evaporator 18 is for controlling the cold air inside the freezing chamber of the refrigerator, a structure constructed with the second solenoid valve 15, the second expansion valve 17 and the second evaporator 19 is for controlling the cold air inside the chilling chamber of the refrigerator. Hereinafter, the refrigerating cycle of the refrigerator in accordance with the prior art will now be described with reference to the accompanying FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a microcomputer controlling the refrigerating cycle of the refrigerator in accordance with the prior art.
First, a microcomputer 21 recognizes a preset temperature of the chilling chamber and the freezing chamber of the refrigerator. The microcomputer 21 controls the refrigerating cycle for generating the cold air when the temperature of the chilling chamber and the freezing chamber is higher than the preset temperature.
The compressor 11 compresses the refrigerant so as to be a high temperature-high pressure refrigerant in accordance with control of the microcomputer 21. The refrigerant compressed in the compressor 11 is discharged into the condenser 12 through the refrigerant pipe.
The condenser 12 radiates heat of the refrigerant flowed from the compressor 11 and discharges the refrigerant into the drier 13.
The drier 13 removes humidity from the refrigerant passing through the condenser 12 and discharges it into the first and the second expansion valves 16, 17. Herein, the refrigerant passed through the drier 13 is discharged into the first 16 or the second expansion valve 17 when the first 14 or the second solenoid valve 15 is in the shutting state.
The first 14 and the second solenoid valve 15 are opened and shut in accordance with a control signal of the microcomputer 21. In more detail, the microcomputer 21 detects a storage (freezing chamber or chilling chamber) required cold air by comparing the preset temperature with a present temperature of the freezing chamber or the chilling chamber and turns off the operation of the first 14 or the second solenoid valve 15 connected to the detected storage (freezing chamber or chilling chamber). For example, when the microcomputer 21 turns off only the operation of the first solenoid valve 14, the refrigerant is discharged into the first evaporator 18 through the first expansion valve 16. On the contrary, when the microcomputer 21 turns off only the second solenoid valve 15, the refrigerant is discharged into the second evaporator 19 through the second expansion valve 17.
Accordingly, the refrigerant is discharged into the first 16 or the second expansion valve 17 through the first 14 or the second solenoid valve 15 in accordance with the control of the microcomputer 21.
The first and the second expansion valves 16, 17 depress the high refrigerant passed through the first and the second solenoid valves 14, 15, adjust the refrigerant so as to flow as a certain ratio in order to make the refrigerant evaporate easily, and discharge the refrigerant to the first and the second evaporators 18, 19.
The first and the second evaporators 18, 19 supply cold air to the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber in order to absorb heat inside the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber by being supplied the refrigerant through the first and the second expansion valves 16, 17.
Accordingly, the cold air absorbing the heat inside the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber is transformed into an evaporation state by the first and second evaporators 18, 19. The refrigerant transformed into the evaporation state flows into the compressor 11. Accordingly, a refrigerating cycle is constructed as described above. Herein, the high pressure-high temperature refrigerant is converted into the low pressure-low temperature refrigerant and again it is converted into the high pressure-high temperature refrigerant while circulating in the refrigerating cycle. In more detail, the refrigerant inside the refrigerating cycle performs heat exchange while circulating in the condenser 12 and the first 18 or the second evaporator 19.
In the meantime, in a case of a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerator constructed with the plurality of evaporators 18, 19, the refrigerating cycle is constructed through the first and the second solenoid valves 14, 15 in an open state in accordance with a control signal of the microcomputer 21, the refrigerating cycle is variously controlled in accordance with a temperature inside the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber. For example, when the freezing chamber connected with the first solenoid valve 14 is in need of the cold air supply, the first solenoid valve 14 is opened by the microcomputer 2 and the refrigerant circulates in the refrigerating cycle. On the contrary, when the chilling chamber connected to the second solenoid valve 15 is in need of the cold air supply, the second solenoid valve 15 is opened by the microcomputer 21 and the refrigerant circulates in the refrigerating cycle.
In the meantime, when both the first and the second solenoid valves 14, 15 are opened by the control signal of the microcomputer 21, the refrigerant circulates in the refrigerating cycle. On the contrary, when both the first and the second solenoid valves 14, 15 are shut by the control signal of the microcomputer 21, the refrigerant can not circulate in the refrigerating cycle.
In the refrigerator according to the prior art, the refrigerating cycle is constructed by the opening and shutting of the two-way solenoid valves 14, 15 connected to the freezing chamber or the chilling chamber. Hereinafter, the two-way solenoid valves 14, 15 will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying FIG. 3.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view illustrating a structure of a two-way solenoid used for a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerator in accordance with the prior art.
As depicted in FIG. 3, the two-way solenoid valve in accordance with the prior art includes a plunger 34 installed at the center of the two-way solenoid valve and movable up and down, a plurality of coils 31 installed at the circumference of the plunger 34 and controlling the up and down movement of the plunger 34, a sealing ball 35 installed at the lower end of the plunger 34, an input port 33 and an output port 36 opened and shut by the sealing ball 35 installed at the lower end of the plunger 34, and a spring 32 installed at the upper portion of the plunger 34 and transferring the plunger 34 downwardly. Herein, the input port 33 and the output port 36 are connected each other. The operation of the two-way solenoid valve in accordance with the prior art will be described as below.
First, when power is applied to the plurality of coils 31, the plurality of coils 31 transfers the plunger 34 upwardly by an electromagnetic principle. Herein, the sealing ball 35 shutting the connection between the input port 33 and the output port 36 is transferred upwardly same as the plunger 34, accordingly the input port 33 and the output port 36 are connected.
On the contrary, when power is cut off, the plunger 34 is transferred downwardly by the spring 32. In more detail, when the plunger 34 is trasnferred downwardly, the sealing ball 35 installed at the lower end of the plunger 34 shuts the connection between the input port 33 and the output port 36.
However, in the two-way solenoid valves 14, 15 used for the refrigerating cycle of the refrigerator in accordance with the prior art, an impact noise occurs while the plunger 34 moves up and down.
In addition, in the refrigerator in accordance with the prior art, two two-way solenoid valves are used, an additional T-shape type refrigerant pipe is required between the two-way solenoid valves 14, 15 and the drier 13, and a welding for connecting the T-shape type refrigerant pipe and a wiring between the first and the second solenoid valves 14, 15 and the microcomputer 21 have to be performed.
As described above, in the refrigerator in accordance with the prior art, an impact noise occurs according to the transferring of the plunger 34.
In addition, in the refrigerator in accordance with the prior art, because the two-way solenoid valves are used in order to construct the refrigerating cycle at the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber and the two-way solenoid valves are separately controlled, power consumption is high.
In addition, in the refrigerator in accordance with the prior art, because two two-way solenoid valves are used, an additional T-shape type refrigerant pipe is required between the two-way solenoid valves 14, 15 and the drier 13, and a welding for connecting the T-shape type refrigerant pipe and a wiring between the first and the second solenoid valves 14, 15 and the microcomputer 21 have to be performed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for controlling a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerator which is capable of controlling a flow of a refrigerant by using a three-way stepping motor valve in a refrigerator using a plurality of evaporators.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for controlling a refrigerant cycle of a refrigerator which is capable of reducing a noise and a power consumption by controlling a flow of a refrigerant by using a three-way stepping motor valve in a refrigerator using a plurality of evaporators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for controlling a refrigerant cycle of a refrigerator which is capable of easily switching a three-way stepping motor valve by reducing a refrigerant pressure at an inlet side of the three-way stepping motor valve having a plurality of output ports.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for controlling a refrigerant cycle of a refrigerator which is capable of operating a request refrigerating cycle according to a switching mode of a three-way stepping motor valve by facilitating switching of the three-way stepping motor valve.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for controlling a refrigerant cycle of a refrigerator which is capable of preventing a compressor from stopping during the operation by reducing a refrigerant suction pressure and a refrigerant discharge pressure of the compressor.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, in a refrigerating apparatus supplying cold air to a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber by constructing a refrigerating cycle, there is provided an apparatus for controlling a refrigerating cycle in accordance with the present invention including a microcomputer outputting a control signal, a compressor compressing a coolant, a three-way stepping motor valve passing or shutting a refrigerant discharged from the compressor in accordance with the control signal and discharging the passed refrigerant into a plurality of directions, and a plurality of evaporators separately supplied the refrigerant discharged into the plurality of directions and supplying cold air to a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, in a method for controlling a refrigerating cycle by installing a three-way stepping motor valve to a refrigerating apparatus having a plurality of evaporators, there is provided a method for controlling a refrigerating cycle in accordance with the present invention including rotating a rotor inside a three-way stepping motor valve in a clockwise direction at the most, transferring the rotor to a preset initial position, and rotating the rotor at the initial position according to a preset rotation value of the rotor in a clockwise direction or a counter-clockwise direction.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided an apparatus for controlling a refrigerating cycle in accordance with the present invention including a microcomputer outputting a control signal, a compressor compressing a refrigerant, a condenser condensing the refrigerant, a first expansion valve reducing a pressure of the refrigerant passed through the condenser, a n-direction stepping motor valve selectively shutting or carrying the refrigerant passed through the first expansion valve according to the control signal, a second expansion valve reducing a pressure of the refrigerant discharged from the n-direction stepping motor valve, and a plurality of evaporators being supplied the refrigerant discharged through the second expansion valve and supplying cold air to a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided an apparatus for controlling a refrigerating cycle in accordance with the present invention including a microcomputer outputting a control signal, a compressor compressing a refrigerant, a condenser condensing the refrigerant, a first expansion valve reducing a pressure of the refrigerant passed through the condenser, a n-direction stepping motor valve selectively shutting or carrying the refrigerant passed through the first expansion valve according to the control signal discharging the passed refrigerant into a plurality of directions, and a plurality of evaporators being supplied the refrigerant discharged into the plurality of directions and supplying cold air to a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided an apparatus for controlling a refrigerating cycle in accordance with the present invention including a compressor compressing a refrigerant, a three-way stepping motor valve opening and shutting a refrigerant pipe connecting a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber so as to supply the refrigerant generated in the compressor through the refrigerant pipe, a counter counting an early refrigerating time according to an early operation of the compressor, and a microcomputer switching the three-way stepping motor valve on the basis of the counted early refrigerating time.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, in a method for controlling a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerator being supplied a refrigerant compressed in a compressor and evaporating the refrigerant, there is a method for controlling a refrigerating cycle in accordance with the present invention including opening and shutting a refrigerant pipe so as to supply the refrigerant generated in the compressor to a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber through the refrigerant pipe, counting an early refrigerating time according to an early operation of the compressor, judging whether the early refrigerating time exceeds a preset time, and opening and shutting selectively the refrigerant pipe connected to the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber when the early refrigerating time exceeds the preset time.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, in an apparatus for controlling a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerator including a compressor compressing a refrigerant, a condenser condensing and liquefying the refrigerant compressed in the compressor, an expansion valve connected to the condenser and depressing the refrigerant discharged from the condenser and an evaporator being supplied the refrigerant discharged from the expansion valve and generating cold air in order to absorb heat inside a foodstuff preserved in a freezing chamber or a chilling chamber, there is provided an apparatus for controlling a refrigerating cycle in accordance with the present invention including a microcomputer operating the refrigerating cycle for a preset time in an early operation state of the refrigerating cycle and switching the refrigerating cycle into a normal operation mode after a certain time.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, in a plurality of refrigerating cycles operated by being supplied a refrigerant generated in a compressor, there is provided a method for controlling a refrigerating cycle in accordance with the present invention including judging whether a refrigerating cycle is in an early operation mode, judging whether an operation time of the refrigerating cycle exceeds a preset time, and switching the refrigerating mode into a normal mode after passing the preset time.